Usuario:Jessica aire
100px|link= FRACE DE USUARIO:mi cama y yo estamos emanorados,pero oviamente el despertador tiene celos xD thumb| princesa jessica, Miembro honorario de los CMC Bienvenidos a mi perfil amigo ''oliwis''soy jessica y este es mi OC jackie hoove me encanta hacer ediciones que hago aveces me dedico a editar y hacer ponys por pedidos,si necesitas un pedido o algo ve a mi muro mi oc jackie hooves que tiene como Cutie Mark un cuchillo, le gusta divertirse o aveces matar, ella es aveces loca,ya que su papa era haci,aveces es tierna, ella es muy hiperactiva,tiene una hermana menor, su hermana se llama music love una pequeña unicornio que se quiere convertir en pegaso algun dia, la hermana es un poco testaruda y rebelde, le gusta hacer mezclas de musica y escuchar musica,ella se come todo lo que su mama le prepare para parecer un angelito, aveces le gusta ser como su hermana Como soy yo tengo un hermano mayor,en mi conjunto soy la unica chica,lo que es raro,aveces soy muy hiperactiva,la gente de mi curso no sabe que yo soy pegasister ya que son muy rabones (malos) y luego echan chisme,asi que prefiero solo mantenerlo entre mis amigas verdaderas,me gusta ser loca,por que es una personalidad unica en mi,nadie mas la tiene,y me siento unica Ponys parecidos a mi familia *pinkie pie es como yo cuando era pequeñita,me encantaba corretear y divertirme... *shinning armor me recuerda a mi hermano mayor,lo amo tanto *apple bloom es comi mi hermanita menor,cuando esta aca en bogota,le encanta estar conmigo ayudar y ser de ayuda *princess celestia es como mi mama,lideradora,positiva,recibe lo que quiere a toda costa (algo que no tiene en comun es que mi mama le encanta trabajar para hacernos feliz a mi y a mi hermano) *princess luna como mi tia,casi igual que mi mama (enrealidad mi mama es la menor,pero a mi mama le gusta ser celestia xD) *Lyra He artstrings ella le gusta la lyra que es como la arpa pero mas pequeña,que es mi instrumento favorito,ella me gustan las manos y los pantalones :3 imagemes del wiki donshota and me.png|yo y donshota flutternight and me.png|yo y mi #1 Yo y turop.png|yijaaaa me encanta montar ponis Megaisa and me.png|te quiero mega Don,flutter and me.png|mis bffos mega isa y luis.png|una de las parejas que mas me gusta Yo y dashie.png|yo y dashie Butterfly y Jessica.png|un regalo de butterfly :3 mega y luis.png|los vieron donshota save me.png|gracias por salvarme don elementos de la armonia mlp wiki.png|yo y mis amigos 4 ever,una de las primeras imagenes que hice Mi cutie mark me lo dijo a mi,mi version.png|me quedo wiwi que digo hellow Borrador.jpg|un regalo de mlp cat Jessica-collage.jpg|un regalo de donshota gildiana rainbowdash.png|gildiana alicorn amulet 1luiselmarlyto.png|luis cristal pony 1 raizer.png|un amigo 1 white wolf.png|un oc que hice para wolf :3 oc de gildiana cristal pony.png|guildiiii Jackie.png|un regalo de guildiana Yo y velen.png Yo luis y serra en la academia de los unicornios.png Equestria girls everywere.png imagenes de mi oc yo y miniñera.png|la niñera de mi infancia yo peleando pormi profesor.png|mi profesor yo muy triste.png|triste yo haciendo magia.png|magiaaa :3 yo haciendo ejercicio.png|no malpiensen xD y a quien le importa.png|pareque me alise el pelo xD me filly bunny.png|awns cosita me at the gala.png|hermosa *_* jackie ñe 2.png|(IDK) jackie hooves two sides.png|2 sides :3 i marry mybed.png|me querria casar con mi cama Me eg.png que michis..png Me ups.png Me alicorn amulet.png Yo en invierno.png ME ROCKING.png Me filly wee.png Me escuchan..png Me crazy.png Mi boca no esta.png|me quitaron la boca Yo guardia real.png Yo en la academia de unicornios.png Mi parasprite.png Me a dragon.png Yo comiendo zanahoria.png Hola por aya.png Yo eg practicando fotball.png La coroma conseguir.png Hey te escuche.png Eso suena bien.png Whaaaaaaaaat.png Amigos *Tspkl *FanMapacheDJ *Black-spyro *flutter night (#1 mejor amigo 4 eber) *Donshota] (#2 mejor amigo 4 ever) *Twili pie *Twi0702 (#1 mejor amiga 4 ever) *Rainbow dashie (mejor amiga dfe toda la vida) *turop (mejor amigo #3) me faltan demasiados que despues los pongo consolas nuevas *wii *wii u (proximamente) *3DS *DS *game boy advance ANIMES FAVORITOS *toradora *naruto *ranma *pokemon *hatsune miku te caigo bien? Si :D No :( Te gusta mi oc? si :3 No :(